The Unexpected
by ByeByeSanity
Summary: Sakura was not 1 for 1 night stands from a bar but the offer of the century present itself and who was she to refuse? Now because of her careless she now not only has to protect herself from her enemies but she has to protect the life inside her as well.
1. Night at the bar

**Alright I have decided to rewrit this story and take some parts out. Sorry to any of my fans(if I have any).**

**Summery: **_**How many people out there had at least One, one night stand. I know I have now look where that landed me, and the thing is I don't even remember what happened! The last thing I remember was flirting with two Uchiha babes! You know what sucks the most, I'm pregnant! Sigh what type of mess did you get into now Haruno?**_

**Ohlookaprettyline_!**

Sighing Sakura Haruno fixed her skin tight knee-length black leather skirt and brushed out any wrinkles in her off the shoulder blood red shirt. She sat on her queen sized bed and put on her ankle length opened toed black boots, stood up picked up her around the shoulder black with blood red cherry blossoms purse (a/n ya know the one that goes from one shoulder between the breast and to the opposite hip) tied her thigh length hair in a high ponytail then braided it, and walked out of her hotel suite and down stairs and out the hotel door.

After a three month length undercover mission, Sakura decieded to stop at a little tourist villageand enjoy herself before she went home. Sakura walked towards the bar that she had passed by earlier and walked in. Looking around she saw that the bar had a western theme to it with the old showgirls dancing and the waiters dressed as cowboys and the old styled tables. She walked toward the barstools and sat on the left of two figures wearing cloaks and covered in darkness.

Sakura ordered the strongest alcholic dink that they had, intent on having alittle fun before the night was out. She thanked the bartender when hhe handed her, her drink and she took a sip and grimaced at the taste of it. It was bitter. Just the way she liked it.

Ten shots latter and still sober, Sakura glanced over to the two hudded figues who had been watching her with curios eyes.

"Can I help you?" She questioned while raising an eyebrow at the two.

She took another sip of her eleventh drink, two pairs of red eyes following her hands movement.

Then the shorter of the two started talking.

"A little girl like you shouldn't be out at this time of night and in a place like this."

This caused Sakura to smirk before she replied, "I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

The tallest of the two chuckled, "What he meant to say was, why is a person like you -a respected Konoha kunoichi- doing in a bar?"

"Relaxing." Was the simple reply.

"How about you come relax with us, little girl." The younger one asked.

Sakura quirked an eyebrow at the two with a smile tugging at her lips. **'Wow, they sure are straight forward, and full of themselves.' **Inner muttered drily.

"Of course, I would love to." She said, laughing lightly at the surprise that flickered across both of their eyes.

"Do you even know who we are?" The tallest one questioned.

"Of course I know you who are, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha." She purred.

Finally, the two men pulled their hoods back to show two very handsome raven haired red eyed brothers.

**'We hit the jackpot!'** Inner said while drooling.

_'I totally agree with you.'_

The eldest brother Itachi, reached across his younger brother and grabbed her hand gently. He slowly brought it up to his lips and laid a gentle kiss on it. All the while his beautiful red jeweled eyes watched her face for any reactions, and was rewarded with a light pink blush that caused him to smirk.

**'Such a gentleman!' **Gushed inner.

_'Hmm, very much so.' _Sakura muttered.

The younger of the brothers Sasuke, rolled his eyes at the behavior.

"You said you wanted to relax with us, so how about we take you up on that offer." Sasuke said while holding a lock of her cherry pink hair and twirling it around his finger.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke before looking back at Itachi, "Alright then lets go." She said while grabbing Sasuke's hand with her other hand and yanking them both up from out of their seats and towards the bars door.

Arriving at her hotel suite's door, Sakura pulled out her key card and inserted it into the slot. But got distracted when Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist and started planting butterfly kisses across her neck. Scoffing Sasuke pushed open the door and walked into the living room. Taking off his cloak Sasuke threw it over the back of a couch, then went to his brother to help him take off his too. Stepping away from the dazed pinkette Itachi helped his brother shake off his cloak before he went back to kissing her neck.

Itachi backed Sakura towards her bedroom while pulling both his and her clothes off. Sasuke trailed behind the two leaving a trail of his clothes too. Finally in the room Itachi stepped back from his make out session to pull Sakura's bra and panties off. Coming to step up beside his brother Sasuke admired the beauty infront of them.

Smirking Sakura turned around and walked towards the king sized bed while swinging her hips seductively. She slowly crawled across the bed towards the head board, giving the men a great view of her beautiful heart shaped ass. When she got towards the head board she sat with her back towards it and faced the two beautiful men.

**Ohlookie!Anotherlineitssopretty!_!**

Sighing in content Sakura prepared to succumb to sleep, but it seemed like the other two had a different plan because Sasuke flipped her on her back and brought her lips into a passionate filled kiss.

Chuckling at the two Itachi propped himself on his elbow and asked, "And where exactly do you think you're going? We are not finished with you yet." He growled before he moved forward to suck on her neck causing her to moan and get wet all over again.

And so for the rest of the night Sasuke and Itachi had their way with poor Sakura in all kinds of positions.

_'I just know we aren't going to be able to walk straight for a couple of days.' _She sulked.

**'At least it is with two hot guys, eh, Saku-Chan.'**inner said while sighing dreamily at the prospect.

**!**

**Lol, I bet I dissapointed a lot of you out there by editing out that wonderful lemon that I had in there before!**

**I was getting tired of this story just sitting there rotting, besides I got some great ideas for this story but that lemon had messed up the plot.**

**Now I am gone, please leave your reviews with my secretary.**

**Hime-Sama**

**Is out!**

**Peace**

**Suckers!**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**\:/**

**Reviewing Never Hurt Anybody!**


	2. Reporting in and finding out

**Blah! Sorry if the summery I put up last chapter confuses some of you, but here is the real summery:**

_Summery: Sakura was never one for one night stands from a bar, but the offer of the century presented itself, and who was she to refuse? Now because of her carelessness she now not only has to protect herself from Danzo, Akatsuki, and Sound, but she has to protect the life inside of her as well._

**So, was that better? I'm too lazy to go back and change the previous summery, but I'll see if I can do it. One day.**

**Disclaimer: Does it really look like I own a multimillionaire company? I thought so.**

**Such a lovely line isn't it pretty? (^,^) \(^,^)/ (^,^) PARTAY!**

Sakura Haruno gave her mission report to Tsunade and stepped back. Her mentor placed the scroll to the side and looked at her student more closely. "So how was the mission." Sakura blinked, "It was a success shishou."

"Did you encounter any problems what-so-ever during your mission?" Sakura blinked again, confused at the question. "No I didn't, should I have?" Tsunade shook her head at her apprentice.

"It's just that there have been sightings of dead Uchiha's in the village that you were in and around that area as well." Sakura shook her head. "No I didn't come across any Uchiha's."

'**You and I both know that's a lie, because we learned a lot about those Uchiha's including how big their-' **

'_Shut the hell up!'_ Sakura interrupted her inner before she could say anymore comments.

"If that's all, your dismissed." Sakura mentally shoved her inner into a sound proof box and shook off the perverted memories of that night. Sakura bowed then left the room. _'That was close.'_ Sakura sighed and continued her way home. On the way there she waved and greeted numerous people who had missed her during her three month mission. She muttered curses under her breath as she searched her numerous pockets for her house keys, she jumped when a pale hand dropped her keys into her own hands.

She looked over her shoulder to see that Neji Hyuga and Shikamaru Nara were standing behind her with their arms crossed over their chest. "You're getting to confident while staying in the village." Neji said. Sakura rolled her eyes and pushed open her door.

"Come on you two before I lock you out." The two Anbu ranked ninja followed the trail of the petal haired cloths into the living room. They walked into the room just in time to see their teammate pulling her boots off and throwing them in a random direction over her shoulder. The pink haired Anbu walked towards the kitchen in only her underwear and snatched her white fluffy robe off of her kitchen counter. She walked to her cabinet and started brewing coffee.

Shikamaru plopped down on the burgundy couch parallel to the TV and fell right asleep, Neji snorted in amusement at his lazy partner and walked into the kitchen to lean on the counter that Sakura was working on. "How was your mission?" he asked, Sakura paused, surprised that The Neji Hyuga was attempting to start an actual conversation.

'**It seems that the impossible is actually possible.' **Inner said, and then a wicked grin crossed her face. **'Just like that one position where we were in,' **Sakura blushed bright red at the mental picture then proceeded to shove her perverted other self further away into the deepest, darkest part of her mind. _'Shut up bitch!'_

Neji stared art her bright face then glared at her when she opened her mouth to say something about something other than the topic presented to her. "Just answer the question Haruno." He said through clenched teeth. **'Wow, bitchy much.' **_'Go the hell away!' _**"Alright, sheesh, you moody bitch.' **

"It was ok. It was boring but ok." Neji narrowed his eyes further. "Sakura you're like a sister to me, I KNOW when you just got laid."

'**Protective much.' **The water that Sakura was drinking while waiting for the coffee to finish suddenly went down her wind pipe, causing Sakura to start choking. "What the hell Hyuga!" she growled while glaring at him from behind her bangs.

"It's the truth, but why the hell do you have to be so blunt about it!" she yelled in irritation. The two shinobi walked back into the living room and sat on a couch to the right of the couch that Shikamaru was sleeping on and parallel to a burgundy love seat. Neji raised an eyebrow at Sakura and looked at her expectantly. "Well?"

Sakura sighed in irritation, but a small blush emerged on her cheeks. "Well I met them while I was relaxing in a bar after I had finally completed the mission." Neji's other eyebrow shot up as well, joining its partner up near his hairline, while Shikamaru opened an eye and peered at her with lazy eyes.

"Them?" Neji asked in disbelief. Sakura twirled her thumbs and started stuttering. "Well yeah of course! They were hot, brothers, single and pretty damn willing. What the hell do you think I was going to do? Especially since I was on a three month undercover mission acting as a civilian school teacher!"

"Shikamaru sighed at his kinky teammate. "You need to seriously learn how to keep those kinky urges of your," Shikamaru trailed off then stared wide eyed at his teammate. **'Well it didn't take him that long to figure it out.' **_'Shut it you!' _Realization dawned on both of the boy's.

"You didn't, you did it with them!" Neji hissed. If possible Sakura's face turned red making her resemble a strawberry. Both boys' eyes narrowed even further. "Sakura, you do know that what you did could be considered treason, right?" Sakura huffed, puffing out her cheeks like a blow fish and sticking her bottom lip out in a pout.

"Of course I do! Who do you take me for?"

"A troublesome woman who'll jump at the chance of having a threesome with two hot guys." Sakura glared at the pineapple haired boy and threw a couch cushion at him. "Shut the fuck up you ass wipe." Both boys' smirked at her vulgar language. Sakura jumped up when she heard the beep of the coffee maker. She quickly fixed three cups; one cup of straight dark coffee, one with one spoon of sugar, and the last with at least four spoons of sugar.

She bounced back into the room with the coffee sitting on a tray and started handing the two boys' their respective cup. She pushed Shikamaru's feet out of the way and sat down. "Since I'm on vacation for the next two weeks I'm going to relax." She said while putting her feet up on the table centered in front of the television and sipping from her mug.

The lazy boy gulped the coffee down in one swallow and put his mug down on the low table, and then he too, put his feet upon the table and reclined back. "I can agree with you on that one." He said lazily. Neji looked at the two and shook his head. "As long as you don't end up pregnant, then we won't have to go on a hunt to murder those Uchiha's." he said, then he too followed their lead.

Oh if only they knew what was going to happen soon.

**Line, line, I see a line! They are going to take over the world! (^,^) \(^,^)/ (^,^)**

**AND CUT!**

**SO how was that? I told ya' that, it was going to be better!**

**Anyway,**

**Hime-Sama,**

**Is out!**

**Peace Suckers!**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**\:/**

**V**

**Reviews make the world go 'round!**


	3. I need a beta!

**Hello ladies and gentlemen!**

**Sorry, but this isn't an update. But this is something very important. ****! I finally realized that I need a beta! Not just anyone either, someone who has experience writing stories, someone who'll pester my ass into writing, replying to fans and just plan on making me work on not only this story but my others as well. Its kind of like the job of the secretary, something I really need. So if you think you're qualified, send me a message, not in a review but a PRIVATE MESSAGE, then I'll see who'll be the best bossy person I can find who is a good writer and hire them. So if you think your up for it let me know!**

**When I find the perfect person for the job then I'll start updating once every two weeks, or if my beta gets there way even earlier. **

**So toodles!**

**Mizz Hime-Sama ~**


End file.
